Yes, Mr Park
by JJungKink
Summary: Baekhyun et Taeyeon sont jumeaux. Park Chanyeol, directeur d'entreprise était très proche de la jeune femme. Les jumeaux s'aimaient, Taeyeon aimait tout. Baekhyun se haïssait, admirait seulement sa sœur. À sa mort, il a décidé de vivre sous son identité, pour garder en vie celle qui le méritait, et faire disparaître son ancien lui. Mais ça... Chanyeol l'ignore.
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

Il observait la demoiselle, du coin de l'oeil, tout en laissant son débit de parole se dérouler au profit de son comptable en chef. Des banalités, toujours ces maudites demandes de collaboration. Il était cependant absolument nécessaire qu'il détienne l'identité de la charmante standardiste, par tout les moyens possibles. Et pour arriver à ses fins, hors de questions de se salir les mains, oh non, à quoi serviraient ses larbins sinon? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre; il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se volatilise, sa collègue prenant le relais jusqu'à vingt-deux heures.

-Excuse-moi, je pense que tu es mieux qualifié pour répondre à ces demandes, Jongdae. Je te laisse le soin de boucler ça. coupa-t-il le jeune comptable.

中

La lumière se tamisa légèrement dans le bureau, détectant la tombée de la nuit à l'extérieur et Chanyeol jura. Il faisait nuit de plus en plus tôt, ces jours-ci et il détestait cela, préférant les longues après-midi d'été que les courtes journées hivernales. Il a toujours vécu au Nord des États-Unis, plutôt vers la frontière canadienne et là-bas, la journée ne durait qu'une dizaine d'heures peu importe la période de l'année. Chanyeol en avait assez de la nuit. Il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance à marcher dans son petit village muni d'une lampe torche à retrouver son chemin pour rentrer de l'école. Celle-ci se situait dans le fief voisin, déjà plus vaste, assez pour en faire construire une.

Relier d'un village à l'autre nécessitait contourner un étang qui, en plein jour était de toute beauté, mais la nuit venue devenait un des lieux les plus effroyables de la région par ses hurlements inexpliqués venant de ses abîmes.

Chanyeol, âgé de sept ans, avait déjà perdu sa mère par la maladie qui avait terrassé plus de la majorité des quelques villages alentours. Lui, et une vingtaine de chanceux seuls avaient survécu, dont son père. Alors celui-ci, ne voulant plus perdre ses proches, veilla sur son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, mais hélas se faisait trop vieux pour l'accompagner et le raccompagner de l'école chaque jour donc dût se résigner à le laisser faire trajet seul.

Chanyeol avait dix-neuf ans lorsque son père est mort de faiblesse accentuée fortement par le froid et la nuit, ce qui le poussa à s'en aller.

Il avait rejoint l'Utah où il élut domicile avec un colocataire dont il dût s'adapter du mieux qu'il pût. Sehun était un gamin de dix-sept ans qui ne connaissait rien à rien, trop entouré de technologie et de parents surprotecteurs qui ont toujours tout fait pour lui. Il avait bien remarqué que Chanyeol était un homme manuel, débrouillard et plein de jugeote, donc il se pensait tranquille mais il avait tout faux. En effet, Chanyeol avait beaucoup de jugeote et de recul, assez pour se rendre compte qu'il était mené en bateau par le faux blond et le laisser faire toutes les tâches qui lui revenaient.

-Hors de question que je fasse tout à ta place. On t'a chouchouté et pourri gâté? Et bien je me ferai un plaisir à t'apprendre à faire les choses par toi-même.

Sehun tourna la tête lentement vers son colocataire sans aucun doute le plus stricte qu'il n'ait jamais eu en deux ans et tenta d'assimiler ses paroles tant bien que mal malgré le réveil brutal. Il grimaça et se retourna dans son lit en poussant un râle de désespoir mais Chanyeol l'entendit autrement et lui retira entièrement la couverture pour la retirer du drap housse et qu'il la mette à laver.

Autrement, Chanyeol s'entendait vraiment bien avec son colocataire, même s'il était le plus fainéant, il était plutôt sympathique.

Quelques années plus tard, d'abord employé dans une entreprise automobile dirigée par Kim Junmyeon, sans doute la personne la plus passionnée en automobile de toutes celles dont il était le supérieur. Un homme bienveillant et surtout très doux avec ses employés. C'était un très bon leader, il ne surmenait personne, faisait peu d'augmentations car le salaire de chacun était toujours satisfaisant et juste en fonction de son poste, mais il était très rare qu'il refuse une augmentation à qui que ce soit. La seule marque de politesse que Junmyeon désirait était qu'on l'appelle "Hyung" même si l'on parlait informellement avec lui, car il trouvait que le langage formel le vieillissait alors qu'il était juste jeune héritier de son père, âgé seulement de vingt-quatre ans.

Lui et Junmyeon s'étaient vite liés d'amitié, par le biais de la popularité de Chanyeol dans les bureaux de comptabilité. C'était lui qui obtenait le plus de rendez-vous menés à bien avec succès par son talent d'argumentation et son charisme sans pareil, il faisait les meilleurs chiffres, expliquait clairement et longuement, savait séduire les clients avec des offres qui leur convenaient à chaque fois lorsqu'il en expliquait leurs vertus. C'était le meilleur dans ce domaine et ce, il l'a fait remarquer en quelques jours à tout le monde. À peine employé que ses effectifs montaient déjà en flèche. Parmi ses collègues, Jongdae, qui lui aussi était tout aussi doué pour le contact humain étant très travailleur et extraverti. Tellement travailleur que cela choquait et inquiétait Chanyeol parfois car ce n'était pas un gros travailleur qui était penché plusieurs heures par jour sur ses cahiers de comptabilité: il travaillait dans l'excès et manquait de sommeil. Chanyeol avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'en dissuader, de faire une pause mais cela s'avérait peine perdue.

Junmyeon avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'employé modèle du nom de Park Chanyeol, et ce qu'il entendit des standardistes lui plût beaucoup. Il avait vite fait du grand noireaud son responsable secrétaire, puis son homme de main de confiance. Il s'occupait de tout ce dont Monsieur Kim n'avait pas le temps de se charger, trop débordé de travail. Chanyeol faisait mille allers-retours dans les couloirs de la boîte, faisant raisonner ses chaussures au fil de ses pas rapides et assurés, donnant les tâches et les objectifs journaliers; il se chargeait des réunions lorsque Junmyeon n'avait pas le temps de s'y prêter, approuvant personnellement le discours du jeune second.

Ce matin-là, Junmyeon l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et cela avait inquiété Chanyeol, car il était très rare qu'il le réclame en privé. C'est un peu inquiet que Chanyeol s'occupait du col et des ourlets de son costume dans l'ascenseur, veillant à évacuer le stress, de ne pas s'en faire. Plusieurs fois, il vérifia son apparence irréprochable dans le miroir du petit espace de huit mètres carré, se convainquant qu'il était assez distingué pour se présenter en privé face au patron, et d'être digne de l'échange

Il était prêt.

Seulement, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.


	2. 2

**Chapitre Un**

Les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, non pas sur le long couloir dont le sol était recouvert de moquette rouge foncé, mais directement sur le visage crispé de Kim Junmyeon. Chanyeol fut légèrement surpris et vit le directeur lui faire un bref signe de tête avant de tourner les talons à toute allure.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur? demanda l'homme de main en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense bureau entouré de murs en vitres teintées blindées. La paperasse avait tout bonnement disparu du bureau en verre noir, ce qui inquiéta Chanyeol craignant un vol d'avoir eu lieu. Sa confusion ne fut qu'amplifiée par le regard que son supérieur lui lança.

-Que s'est-il passé? tenta Chanyeol en gardant un air le plus neutre possible.

-Je veux que tu demandes réunion. Maintenant. Et je veux qu'il y ait tout le monde.

Ce n'est qu'après parole que Chanyeol vit le petit objet que lui tendait Junmyeon, un petit interphone. Celui que tout l'immeuble entendait sans exception et cela ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude, sans compter que l'air stressé et pressé du patron ne le rassurait en rien.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose? fit Chanyeol d'une voix douce, n'ayant définitivement pas le courage d'appuyer sur la mise en communication.

-Appelle les tout de suite à l'amphi. lâcha-t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce vide. Je vous attends là-bas.

Le ton qu'avait employé Junmyeon était sec et froid, comme s'il avait soudainement vieilli d'une décennie. De plus, le patron à l'accoutumée une personne posée, les perles de sueur sur son front désignait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Vraiment grave.

"Toute l'équipe est appelée à rejoindre le grand amphithéâtre du douzième, je répète tous les employés sans exception sont convoqués au grand amphithéâtre du douzième pour une réunion d'urgence ordonnée par Monsieur le directeur. Merci de votre compréhension, à tout de suite"

Dans tout l'immeuble, Chanyeol entendit sa voix résonner, et tout l'immeuble l'avait sans aucune exception entendu. Les premiers jours cela l'avait étonné d'avoir une telle portée de parole puis il s'y était habitué. Pour donner les informations aux employés ou les tâches quotidiennes auxquelles chacun devait s'atteler, son iterphone s'avérait vraiment utile.

Ce que Junmyeon aimait chez Chanyeol, c'est qu'il était très responsable, professionnel et en même temps amical tout en sachant faire la part des choses. Ces choses-là que lui, le directeur, n'avait jamais su faire. Aujourd'hui, sa femme allait accoucher de leur enfant ,enfin plutôt de leurs enfants. Des jumeaux. Le stress qui montait en lui n'était pas dû à l'entreprise, loin de là, mais à la naissance de ses fils, alors qu'il ignorait même comment fonctionnait un bébé.

Il était mille fois plus rassuré devant un moteur défectueux de voiture que devant un bébé en pleurs. Il ignorait tout de ces petites choses, comment les nourrir, comment leur parler, comment les faire arrêter de pleurer, comment les changer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un bébé pleurait mangeait, dormait et pleurait encore. Et tout ça, il comptait bien l'apprendre afin de s'occuper pleinement de l'éducation de ses deux enfants; ce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas faire en demeurant PDG et c'est là que Chanyeol entrait en jeu.

D'un pas pressé, Junmyeon rejoignit le grand amphithéâtre du douzième étage, où le personnel ainsi que Chanyeol, déjà à sa place, étaient présents. Il salua d'abord tout le monde, et remercia l'Assemblée de s'être détachée de leurs tâches pour lui accorder leur attention. L'accouchement de sa femme était estimé à environ quelques heures, et Junmyeon voulait être l'homme qui lui tiendra la main lorsque celle-ci mettra au monde ses enfants.

-En tant que directeur d'entreprise, je suis conscient du nombre inconcevable de responsabilités auxquelles je suis quotidiennement confronté. Ce genre de charges qui ne peuvent pas être larguées sur le premier inconnu qui se porte volontaire, que l'on s'entende bien. Comme vous le saviez certainement tous, je vais être père dans pas plus de cinq ou six heures et..

-Non on le savait pas, M'sieur. interrompit un jeune stagiaire effronté.

Mais Junmyeon ne s'en formalisa pas et continua avec le sourire.

-Eh bien, maintenant, vous le savez tous. Je sais que ça risque d'être dur à croire mais je voudrais que mes jumeaux aient une vraie éducation, où ils pourront voir leur père la plupart du temps et non grandir en son absence. Je voudrais élever pleinement ces enfants, et cela est impossible en étant directeur d'entreprise en parallèle.

Les murmures s'élevèrent et devinrent rapidement un vacarme impossible. Chanyeol, quelque peu sonné par le discours du directeur remarqua cependant le regard que celui-ci lui lançait. Il ne mit pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre le message et s'empara du micro pour réclamer le silence de sa voix grave et forte. Ce après quoi Junmyeon reprit

-Et c'est donc là que j'en viens au sujet important. Chanyeol, c'est ici que tu entres en scène. il se tourna vers le grand brun incrédule aux yeux écarquillés. Jusqu'ici, tu as été l'homme qui m'a toujours soutenu, un homme digne de confiance, qui m'a assisté dans mes projets, conseillé, et encore une fois secondé à la perfection. Jamais je n'aurai espéré d'homme de main si compétent, Chanyeol: tu as dépassé mes espérances. Il y a une minute, je stipulais que les responsabilités de directeur ne pouvaient pas être déposées sur les épaules de n'importe qui. Mais Chanyeol...Toi... Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Il était simplement sidéré. Chanyeol était tout bonnement sidéré, il n'en revenait pas. Lui? Directeur? Mais pourquoi pas Jongdae? Ou Luhan? Ils travaillaient ici depuis bien plus longtemps que lui après tout. Il était là, debout devant le directeur, la tête baissée afin de soutenir son regard fier, du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze. Il ne pouvait dire mot et pourtant espérait que le directeur allait continuer, qu'il y avait un traquenard quelque part.

-Tu es du genre à saisir les choses très vite, je l'ai bien remarqué et tu es aussi très débrouillard. Je ne me fais aucun soucis avec toi car tu es la personne que j'estime la mieux adaptée pour suivre ces responsabilités et mener à bien tout ce petit monde.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers le public qui n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis que Chanyeol leur avait demandé de se taire. Puis refit face à l'homme à qui il allait tout léguer, posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-Prends soin d'eux, j'ai confiance en toi. termina Junmyeon à peine plus fortement qu'un murmure qui laissa à Chanyeol seul la possibilité de l'entendre.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la salle. Définitivement.


End file.
